Goku vs Iron Man
The Irish VS Writer= Goku vs Iron Man.png|The Irish VS Writer Gookoo vs eyeron mahn.jpg|Shrek-It Ralph goku_vs_iron_man_by_kingkoopa121-d92rzmu.jpg|??? I am never satisfied I want to be better than before Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero G vs IM.jpg|Simbiothero Tony vs Kakarot God Edition.png|Danibom What-if_Death_Battle_Goku_vs._Iron_Man.jpg|Venage237 Goku vs Iron Man - Fox Shock.jpg|Fox-Shock Goku VS Iron Man (Sharaku).PNG|Sharaku Jr. Description Season 1 Episode 4! Marvel Comics vs Dragon Ball! It's the True war of the worlds as Human Brains clashes with Alien Brawns, Who wins and who dies? Intro (Death Battle-Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: In 1938, A Radio Show host by the name of Orson Wells described the World being destroyed by Alien Invaders, This Hour Long show lasted for only an hour but it caused an untold amount of damage because of the riots but it also inspired the nation to write stories about an Alien battling a Human! Boomstick: But the many stories of Batman and Superman caused the genre to be flipped from an advanced alien vs humans to Technologically advanced Humans battling against Super Powered Aliens! Wiz: But today we will have the strongest Alien of Anime battle against the smartest Human in comics! Boomstick: Son Goku, The First Super Sayain and Ally to Good! Wiz: And Tony Stark, The Iron Man and Golden Avenger! Now to make this fight fair, we will be giving Iron Man every armour he has and we will put Plot Induced Stupidity into account with the result, Also Goku will only have feats all the way up to the Cell Saga now that we have all that sorted... Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle... Goku (Kid Goku Theme) Wiz: A long, time ago, there was a planet known as Vegeta, which was home to the mighty race known as the Saiyans. This race was known for its amazing power and fighting skills Boomstick: They were feared by nearly every race in the Galaxy including their master Lord Freeza! Wiz: Well he was more afraid of the legend of The Super Sayain and decided to destroy the entire planet destroying most of the Sayain Race Boomstick: But before the planet was destroyed a Low-Class Sayain Warrior named Bardock grabbed his son and put it in a space pod and sent him to a different planet, Basically the origin of Super-Man. Wiz: Like Super-Man, Goku's pod landed on a small planet on Earth, Soon an Old-Man found the young baby and decided to kidnap I mean 'adopt' the baby Boomstick: Goku was excused my language was a complete and utter cunt, punching and biting the Old Man, Personally, I would have said fuck this and threw the baby down a cliff! Wiz: Well umm, Goku did fall down a cliff but Gohan didn't mean it, As the baby tried to grab a fruit on a leaf only to fall head first onto a rock. Boomstick: Afterwards, Goku was a changed Man or Baby and ever since he was very kind and loving to his Grandfather...until he looked at the moon, turned into a giant monkey and crushed the Old Man Wiz: Goku was now all alone until he met a young woman named Bulma who took her with her to search for the Dragon Balls! Boomstick: Luckily for him, he saw her pu... Wiz: ANYWAY! As he met more and more friends he gained more and more enemy's and each foe gets stronger and stronger over the years! Boomstick: And when we say he's tough we really mean it! (Super Sayain Theme) Wiz: Goku is a master of Ki, The energy that all people have inside themselves in the Dragon Ball Universe! This allows him to fire blasts of energy from his hands and fly, Remove any evil from an object, He can heal other beings and he can use many Many MANY attacks! Boomstick: Holy Shit I've been waiting for years to talk about his moves! He can blind people with the Solar Flare, He can knock you out with a gust of wind called the...em...how do you pronounce that? Wiz: Kiai, It's pronounced Kiai! Boomstick: Ah Okay! Anyway, He's got the Destructo Disk which is basically a giant saw that he can throw at his opponents, Instant Transmission allows him to teleport to any location on Earth just by feeling a person's Ki source! Wiz: While this may be inconsistent, Goku can fire invisible laser beams from his eyes that create explosions so strong that they can crack a mountain! Boomstick: And of course Goku has his most popular technique...The Kamehameha! The attack that every weeaboo has tried, Which is strange since it took Master Roshi 50 Years to master. Anyway, Goku has many different versions of this attack and ''''they can do many different things such as bending in mid-air, Send him flying up and even...fire it out of his feet...But Goku's greatest move is The Spirit Bomb which is a big fucking bomb of Ki that kills only evil people! Wiz: Goku is a master martial artist and has done many impressive things, He beat Freeza in combat even after he beat the shit out of Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan with ease, He beat Yamcha in a fight when he was a child and he kept up with Cell! The guy who killed a whole army with the swipe of his hand. '' '''Boomstick: He has made many of his own moves that don't involve lasers such as Rock, Paper and Scissors which is when he punches the opponent, pokes them in the eye, and palm strikes them in any order. He can make After-Images and move his arms so fast that he looks like he has eight arms.' Wiz: He can also use the crazy fist attack which is when he pretends to be a wild dog and his best attack is the Dragon Fist which is where he uses his strength to punch through the opponent! Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: But Goku doesn't just use his Ki, he wields the Power Pole, a magical pole that expands and contracts to a point where it can reach the moon! Boomstick: He also has the Flying Nimbus, The Most Delicious looking flying cloud, but he rarely uses it since he is faster than it. Wiz: ''Goku is pretty tough since when he was a kid he pushed a boulder that was about twenty times bigger than him which would allow him to lift about 100 tonnes when he was a kid! Hell, he was stronger than Nappa a guy who can make a hole in the ground so big that Krillin couldn't see it. '''Boomstick: He's pretty quick on his feet as well since when he was a kid he outsped Korin, and when he was an adult he flew around Namek in a second, And before he flew the 1 Million miles long Snake Way in 23 Hours in his base form.' Wiz: Speaking of his Base Form, Goku can transform into his Super Sayain form which multiplies his power by 50! He's also got many grades of this form such as the Super Sayain Second Grade which makes all his nerves concentrated, sending Ki through the body to inflate the muscles and he's also got Super Sayain Grade 3 which does make him stronger although it slows him down by a lot! Boomstick: Also it fucks up his stamina, Now onto Super Sayain 2... Wiz: Actually before you start, We are not using stuff from the Buu saga which is the first appearance of Goku using Super Sayain 2 and 3 so they will not be included! Boomstick: Oh...But he's still got The Kaioken which boosts his strength, speed and basically everything for a couple of seconds... Wiz: Goku though isn't perfect, he is not all that bright, and is an awful parent. His Kaioken can heavily lower his stamina, and the Spirit Bombs does not work on the pure of heart. Boomstick: But still even with all these weaknesses, Goku's determination and power make him completely unstoppable and with his later forms you can kinda see why some people think he can beat Superman, Although we don't... Wiz: Don't Mention that Debate, you moron... Boomstick: Oh yeah...Sorry, But yeah, Goku might be the best fighter in Anime History! Frieza trembling from the power of Super Saiyan Goku in the great battle of Namek. Frieza: What.... what are you? Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Iron Man (Iron Man Main Theme) Wiz: In this world, there are people that work hard to gain enough smarts to start their own company and get rich and live their lives in happiness...and then there are people like Tony Stark who got all that from the start! Boomstick: Yeah he kinda seems like that asshole with the fake hair. Wiz: Yeah kinda like him, Anyway, From his early years, It was clear that Stark was a genius, At age 19 he graduated from MIT with top honours, and a Physics and Engineering double major! But not long after things went downhill since his parents Howard and Maria died in a car crash! Boomstick: But don't worry Tony inherited their Multi-Billion Dollar company, and he decided to spend most of it by living a life of booze and models...I like this guys style! Wiz: After Tony decided to change his company into making stronger and smarter weapons it was quite sure that he would be a target of an attack, this made it more obvious for Tony to not go to Afghanistan but instead he decided to go and well it didn't go too well (Show scene of Tony being blown up by his own missile) Boomstick: Ha! Now that is embarrassing, getting blown up by your own bomb! Wiz: Luckily Stark lived, However, The Bad News was that he was captured by a terrorist group that went by the name of The Ten Rings, Who had two options for Tony. Construct weapons for them, or, Be Left to die from the shrapnel in his chest. Boomstick: I think you can guess which one he went for, Except Stark decided to do something else, He Built weapons for them ''and ''a badass armour to kill them all! Wiz: Quite a smart decision if you ask me! Boomstick: Damn Right it is! Anyway, After a while, Stark finished making the suit and basically kicked the shit out of the Terrorists and flew out of their base and returned back to America. Wiz: Well flew out is not exactly accurate but whatever, As soon as Tony returned home he realised just how horrific weapon building was as it could go to the wrong hands! And then he decided to build himself an armour to make himself a Human-Weapon! Boomstick: From that day on Tony changed his name to...The Iron Man! (Driving with The Top Down) Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous. But all these armours have the basic tools. Such as Missiles, Shoulder Mounted Darts, an EMP and Repulsor Blasts, Which are compact lasers that are fired from his palms, These blasts are strong enough to harm Thanos! Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: The Repulsor Blasts are drawn from his Arc Reactor If you wanna know how it works, well the chest fires negatively-charged muons as a concussive energy attack. '' '''Boomstick: But those Bitchy, Thanos hurting blasts are trumped by Iron Man's best feature in his suits...UNI-BEAM!' Wiz: All these features combine into one Walking-Talking Weapon, But why don't we talk about his strongest and most popular Suits! Boomstick: Why Not? Sounds Good. The Main Suit that Iron Man uses nowadays is the Iron Man Armor Model 13, Which is pretty god damn fast surprisingly, Hell this thing flew from Pluto to the other side of the Sun in 2 Minutes with Thor, How fast is that Wiz? Wiz: Ah nothing much, Just about 103 Times the Speed of Light... Boomstick: Holy Shit! And that's his base armour and that was fucking ages ago, I doubt Tony wouldn't make the suit faster. Wiz: The Silver Centurion, May just look like the regular Iron Man suit, It is quite a lot different. It contains enhanced repulsor rays, a new Unibeam, Several different laser weapons, A Tractor Beam and A Energy Blade. Calling the Silver Centurion a walking armoury is definitely an understatement. Boomstick: The Stealth Suit Version 3 is provided with holographic disguises, reflective armour and several non-lethal weapons systems. Much like the other stealth-based suits, the Mark XLIII doesn’t feature much in the way of traditional weaponry, and its repulsors are noticeably weaker than normal ' ''Wiz: The Extremis Suit is basically a suit that is inside the hollow of his bones that he can activate at will, Which allows him to hack into any electrical systems all over the world and it can keep up with somebody who has been infected with The Extremis Virus, It also can predict his opponents next move. '''Boomstick: The Hulk-Buster is an armour that is made to fight against the Hulk, Obviously. But this suit also holds rocket powered fists! Now that is kick ass! Wiz: The Heavy Duty Armour contains weapons that make War Machine look like a punk, The Thrusters in his suit are strong enough to make Hulk release his grip. The Heavy Duty Cannon forced back Extremis enhanciles, This Cannon can one-shot Extremis enhanciles! The Endo Sym is one of Iron Man's strongest armours, it's half metal and alien parasite, This suit can be called Telekinetically, And can absorb any type of energy and use it as his own. Boomstick: And the Thor Buster is obviously made to fight against Thor, Hell this thing can even keep up with Thor even when the God of Thunder is pissed off! But his best suit is his Galactus Buster, Which is fucking huge and is made to beat Galactus! Wiz: Iron Man has loads of other stuff such as The Nano Spite Clouds which can shut down his opponent's lungs, He can cloak himself to the point that he can stay hidden from Spider-Man, He has Sonic Blasts that nearly took down and killed Juggernaut without his armour, And finally he has Advanced Shields which are so strong that it can tank being hit by a Nuclear Bomb, To make this more impressive this bomb contained a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogiston. Boomstick: Where the fuck was Iron Man during Chernobyl? Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless. They are known to power down in important situations making Tony helpless. Boomstick: Tony himself can make some pretty rash decisions have gotten him in trouble such as the fact that he was responsible for 2 Civil Wars in the Marvel Universe, He usually pushes his Suits to their limits, But still even with all that Tony truly is the example of Human nature, Getting smarter and getting more equipment and that is why he is one of Marvel's most popular heroes. Iron Man dodges a missile from a tank, aims and fires another at it, then walks away as it explodes. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle Location: Desert (Dragon Ball Z) Despite Avengers orders, Tony had enough of spectating the Cell Games and decided to participate. "Look Mr Satan it's what the Americans call The Iron Man!" The Spectator shouted in excitement as three landed. "Yeah but come on, Look at them can you not see the wires!" Hercule retorted in frustration as he patted the orange sized bump on his head. "Amazing Costume pal, However, you're going to have to wait your turn" Cell quipped as he stood up straight with his arms to his sides. "Not gonna happen, buddy, We are here to kick your Bug looking ass!" Tony said to Cell in a condescending tone. "Very Funny! However, I don't take kindly to such insolence so back u..." Cell tried to say only to be smashed in the jaw with a jumping uppercut. Cell gasped in pain as the combo continued with a powerful left hook to the stomach, The Bug-Alien thing stumbled only to receive a flurry of punches to the chest and body cracking his natural armour. Iron Man then landed in front of the injured Cell and fired a blast of energy so powerful that it engulfed him in the blue abyss, Killing Cell before anyone could even say a word. Iron Man stood straight as he looked at the pile of ashes where Cell once stood, "Wow, That was easier than I thought it would be!" Iron Man huffed in shock and exhaustion as he attempted to fly away before he was suddenly stopped by Goku flying right in front of him. "Wait!" Goku shouted as placed his hands on Iron Man's shoulders, stopping him from taking off. "Em, Hello Citizen I can't give autographs now, sorry," He said awkwardly as he attempted to push Goku off his gently. "No, I don't wanna autograph, I wanna fight you!" Goku said in a smiley tone, almost as if he didn't understand what he just said, "What? No! I'm not gonna fight y--" Iron Man tried to shut down before he was knocked down with a left hand to the cheek. (Impulse to Victory) "Owww! That hurt like a Bitch! Fine you blonde asshole, I'll Kick Your Ass!" Iron Man growled in anger as he got into a battle stance, "Yes!" Goku shouted in happiness as he got into his own battle stance. "God Damn Bastard! He took that strong tin man first!" Vegeta growled in anger as he looked to his "friends" "God Damn why does dad always do this" Gohan said in disappointment as he put his hand to his face. The two Men suddenly charged towards each other at top speed, The two men suddenly clashed into each other, Fist First causing a shockwave that kicked up dust and blew every person's hair back. Truly the battle had begun. FIGHT! Goku made the first move, Flipping backwards and firing a rapid flurry of yellow blasts of energy towards The Golden Avenger's way. Iron Man laughed to himself as he fired two repulsor blasts towards the Ki attacks causing them to blow away from the air, leaving only smoke. Iron Man didn't let Goku come up with a strategy as he charged forward like a human rocket and slammed against The Sayain with all his might sending Goku crashing to the floor as he growled in agony. Tony didn't let Goku recover as he landed in front of the downed Sayain and stomped on his chest. Before Goku could shout in pain his head was suddenly engulfed by a small ball of flames making him now shout in agony as he flailed across the floor. But Iron Man was relentless, as he grabbed The Sayain by his throat and slammed him on the floor sending pebbles a little into the air. Iron Man then kicked Goku in the face sending him crashing across the arena floor, leaving a trail of broken rock behind. Goku pushed himself up as he spat out a rock from his mouth before he went back into the fight with a flurry of punches and kicks. These attacks landed, Making Iron Man bounce up and down as Goku continued pounding The Golden Avenger in the face and chest before he finished the combo with a spinning kick to the chest sending him flying. Recovering quickly, Iron Man readied himself up as he looked down and saw Goku flying towards him at top speeds; But...He had his hands cupped behind his back and he seemed to be shouting, "What is he doing?" Iron Man mumbled to himself as he looked down until he saw the large blue ball coming from his palms, "What The!?" Tony shouted as he was suddenly engulfed in the Kamehameha Blast! (Iron Man Anime Opening) Goku watched the large explosion which slowly turned into a large, dark cloud. The Sayain felt Iron Man's Ki but he really didn't have the speed to keep up as he was suddenly tackled in mid-air by The Golden Avenger. "You wanted a Fight You'll Get One!" Tony bellowed as he began battering Goku in the face over and over again, blood flew from Goku's split lip as he shouted in pain. Iron Man's Weight like punches was relentless, But when Tony finally had enough of beating Goku's head in. He flung Goku into the air and fired a Tank Missile launching The Sayain even further into the air. Almost as if he was in Marvel vs Capcom, Iron Man flew above Goku and with all his might he slammed The Z-Fighter in the head with a double-handed slam to the head sending him crashing into the grassy ground, Creating a large 5-foot hole in the floor! "Nice Try Kid, But I'm a lot tougher than I look!" Iron Man taunts as he fiddles with the wrists of his left gauntlet, The Sayain flew to eye level in a second as he huffed and puffed in exhaustion and pain. "I knew you'd be tough...but not this tough...I'm having fun!" Goku huffed as he cleaned his bloody lip with his right hand. "Fun? I knew you were weird just by looking at your hair but by God!" Iron Man said as he reeled his fist back and attempted to fling his projectile towards Goku's head. Ducking and slamming his fist into Tony's side, Goku outmanoeuvred the stunned Golden Avenger and put him in a full nelson. "You're done now, Iron Man!" Goku shouted as he bulldozed towards the nearest mountain. Iron Man shouted in fear before the two suddenly smashed into the surface of the rock causing it to smash to bits as if it were in the epicentre of a Nuclear Bomb. Thanks to the force of the impact, The two were sent flying away from each other, their faces looked as if they died. However, Goku recovered quickly and fished around his pocket before he finally found what he was looking for; The Power Pole. Goku brought his weapon out and bat Iron Man across the Mountain Valley creating holes in five mountains. "Power Pole Extend!" Goku bellowed which suddenly expanded the Pole hundreds of feet before it finally pinned The Avenger against the cracked Mountain. Goku flung himself towards Iron Man's way like a bullet before he caused a shockwave that sent all the mountains down to the floor with a dropkick. (Goku Battles 19) Iron Man recovered quickly as he flew behind The Sayain and sent him crashing to the floor, Knowing that his armour isn't tough enough to keep up with Goku, Iron Man replaced the Model 13 armour to The Silver Centurion and charged back into the battle. "Come get some!" The Avenger bellowed as he flung his fist to Goku's chin making him reel as he groaned in pain. Iron Man continued as he grabbed Goku by his sides, just under his armpits and with all his might he flung him onto the floor with a body slam. Goku pushed himself away as he began firing a flurry of KI blasts before he capped it off with a Kamehameha. The Golden Avenger didn't let this daunting sight stop him, as he swatted away the KI blasts before he blew the Kamehameha to smoke with a Uni-Beam. Goku growled as he raised his hand into the air and flung the Destructo Disk towards Iron Man's way. The Golden Avenger created his Energy Blade and slashed the Destructo Disk in half, making it useless. The Silver Centurion charged forward and slashed towards Goku's torso, making him shout in agony as blood sprayed from his wounds. Iron Man stabbed Goku in the side before he slashed his side open with a sideways slash, making blood spray like a tap or in Kill Bill. Iron Man finished this combo with an empowered Uni-Beam sending the bleeding and burnt Goku crash to the floor. Goku held his wounds as Iron Man walked towards him, "Well this is it Goku. Any last words?" Stark questioned as he held up his hand to Goku's face revealing a bright blue light. But Goku didn't say anything as he grabbed a Senzu Bean and before Iron Man could react, The Sayain swallowed the Bean in one go. Before Iron Man could say anything, Goku sent Tony flying backwards as his golden aura grew to the size of a small building. Iron Man looked up at where The Sayain once stood, But he was bashed in the face with a roundhouse denting his helmet. Goku continued his combo with spinning kicks, cracking Iron Man's armour more and more. Iron Man had enough of this beating as he ejected from The Silver Centurion, Just in time before Goku punched a hole through the head. Tony landed gracefully as he suddenly covered his body with the Extremis Armour before he fired a blast into Goku. The Sayain shouted in pain before he finally flung himself towards Tony and Upgraded to Grade 2 and fired another Kamehameha. Tony jumped away from the blast before he called on The House Party Protocol sending a legion of armours towards Goku. The Sayain looked towards the army before he got into a battle stance, Not noticing that Iron Man beside him, Which gave Tony enough time to puff a noseful of Nano-Spite Clouds into Goku's face. The Sayain shouted in pain before he then began coughing up in agony before he smacked Iron Man away weakly and got back into his stance...ready for the toughest battle in his life! (You Needed Me) The Mark 47 was the first to strike as it flung it's ironed fist forward, only to meet air as Goku ducked underneath the strike with ease. The Sayain grabbed a hold of The Suit's arm and with all his might he flung the marvel of technology on it's back, Goku then finished off the suit with a stomp to the head, causing it to combust immediately. The Sayain looked up only to see The Hulk Buster charging towards him, with a familiar voice booming from the suit "Goku...meet The Hulk Buster!" Iron Man said cockily as he flung his fist towards Goku's way. The Sayain wasn't as lucky as last time as he was bashed by the attack sending him crashing to the floor. Hulk Buster raised the limp Sayain above his head and flung him to the ground, cracking it underneath him. Goku shouted in agony before he was kicked a couple of metres away. Goku skid across the floor, intercepting another flurry of blaster fire as he skids. When the dust settled, Goku flung himself towards Iron Man's way, with his Power Pole behind him, stretched to a point where you couldn't see the end of it. With one Battle Cry and a loud bang from his growing Aura as his muscles grew again, Goku flung the Power Pole towards Iron Man's way. Even the might of Super Sayain Grade 3 wasn't enough to stop the Golden Avenger as he caught the weapon in his hand. Tony closed his palm causing the Power Pole to smash into bits in The Hulk Buster's hand. "What!?" The Sayain shouted as he was suddenly blasted into a corner by a trio of Uni-Beam's. He shouted in agony as he tried to push the beams back only to be launched by the proceeding explosion. Goku pushed himself up as he was cornered by an army of Iron Man suits once again. While he watched what the next Armour's next moves were gonna be, Goku was distracted long enough for Iron Man to zip in front of him with his palms extended. "See ya Later Goku!" Iron Man quipped as he sent two Repulsor Blasts towards Goku's torso. The Sayain Literally had no time to react before the blast hit him in his chest, He shouted in agony but it was in vain as within a second, His torso exploded into bloody bits leaving only his shattered bones, pieces of his organs and his head which fell to the floor gracefully. The Sayain's bottom half soon followed suite as it limply crashed to the floor, Iron Man dropped his hands as he called off his armours and flew away from the scene. "Sorry Kid...It's just business!" K.O! Conclusion (Theme of Iron Man) Boomstick: Woah! It's like Independence Day all over again. But Better! Wiz: Now from the outside in, Goku looked like the champion of this battle. But, with the circumstances we put the two in, Shockingly, Despite Goku's Physical advantage, Iron Man had a distinct advantage over Goku in this fight. Boomstick: First of all, Goku is a hell of a lot slower than Iron Man, Sure he flew across Snakeway in a day and Flew across Namek in a second, But Iron Man escaped a Black Hole and along with Thor they flew from Pluto to the other side of the sun. Now Wiz show the audience how much of a gap this is. Wiz: Certainly, Goku's fastest speed feat at this time was when he flew across Planet Namek in a single second, Now let's just assume that Planet Namek is about the same size as Earth 24,901 miles long. Now if we divide the diameter of Namek by how long it took Goku to go from one end of the planet to the other, Now in his base form he can fly at 44,821,800 Miles Per Hour which isn't even Light Speed but when you add on the Super Sayain Multiplier, Goku can fly at 22,410,900,00 Miles Per Hour or just above 3 times Faster than Light! Boomstick: Holy Shit he's fast, But how fast was Iron Man again. Wiz: Him flying from Pluto to the other end of the son in two minutes would make him 103.9 Times the Speed of Light so when you compare that to Goku's speed feat you get quite a speed gap...34 times greater gap! Boomstick: See what we mean here folks, At this Time Goku gets completely blitzed. Wiz: But Goku's Disadvantages don't stop there, He is completely beaten when it comes to equipment. Think about it Iron Man has many weapons that could hurt, distract or slowly kill Goku. The Sonic Waves would definitely be able to hurt Goku since it nearly killed Juggernaut and his Nano-Spite Clouds are made to be shut down an enemy's lungs, now you may be thinking "But we don't know if Goku needs oxygen!" our answer to that is, Yes he does, In the Freeza arc he was held underwater by Freeza and Goku nearly drowned to death. Sure, it takes longer than a human but he can still suffocate to death! Boomstick: So basically Iron Man could just use his Fart Clouds to shut down Goku's lungs and suffocate him to death? Wiz: While I wouldn't say "Fart Clouds" But yes precisely! Boomstick: Now that makes sense! Do you know what else makes sense? Iron Man's amours being too much for Goku to handle, Crazy how we didn't mention this until now but whatever. Wiz: As we mentioned Iron Man has a large collection of Armours on his side, Each of these armours is at least as fast as Iron Man's original armour which is way faster than Goku along with the fact they have to be at least as strong or stronger than Tony's Base Armour which has Repulsors that can hurt Thanos which is definitely enough to hurt Goku and all of these armours have different abilities and weapons that can overwhelm The Sayain, Can you really say Goku could last long against Iron Man's house party protocol! Boomstick: Yeah now that you mention it, I don't really think so. Also, add on that Goku's arrogance could leave him open in combat. (Iron Man 3 Main Theme) Wiz: That is true when Goku gets an advantage over a foe he can get very cocky and leave him open for a counter attack. Sadly, Since Iron Man is way faster than Goku it really wouldn't end well for The Sayain. But even worse than that is that Goku would upgrade his Super Sayain Grades naturally, However, This is bad since Super Sayain Grade 3 fucks up his stamina and it makes his already horrific speed disadvantage even worse since the muscle increase makes him slower! Boomstick: Thanks to Iron Man's massive list of armours, he could swap out an armour when things began to look bad, and eventually when Tony gets to his Galactus Buster, Thor Buster and Hulk Buster, Goku will eventually get overwhelmed. Wiz: And when you add in the recently introduced God Buster which one shot the Digital Deity (I know we're just mentioning that armour now but this armour literally was introduced when we were writing the fight) I hope you can see just how mismatched Cell Saga Goku was in this fight Boomstick: But wait couldn't Goku just use Instant Transmission to teleport Iron Man into space? Wiz: While yes he could do that, But this would be very self-destructive for Goku. Since Goku cannot and I mean cannot breathe in space, While yes he can in his Super Sayain God Form, In the Cell Saga where there was only one proper Super Sayain Form he cannot since in the Frieza Saga while on the way to Namek he needs to wear a spacesuit in well...space...while Iron Man's Model 45 Armour allows him to breath in space! Boomstick: We are not even mentioning the problem that we just said a couple of paragraphs ago, He just can't catch Iron Man no matter how hard he tried. Wiz: So basically all of Goku's problems dwell from his massive speed disadvantage, His Cockiness leaving him open for a deadly blow and Iron Man having a much more useful arsenal. Boomstick: Looks like Goku Kaio-Can't contend with the Golden Avenger! Wiz: The Winner is The Iron Man! '' '' |-| Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy= Description Thanks to the Irish vs writer for loaning me one of his fights. Intro BBD40449-C24E-463C-863D-18F0BF77FD92.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Fiction has great heroes but none compare to these two , Son Goku from dragon ball z and iron Man From marvel , im wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their weapons , armors and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Goku Boomstick: one day on a deserted Planet named planet vegeta , a young sayain boy was born his name was kakarot , bardock and Gine later sent kakarot to earth , to Be safe from Frieza , But then he hit his head and lost his memory, And was later renamed goku. Wiz: Goku hen became retarded , I mean he fought the entire pilaf gang and lost to yamcha , then destroyed yamcha and then took on the world tournament blah blah blah. Boomstick:While Goku's might seemed extraordinary by human standards, it was revealed that by even Low-level Saiyan standards, Goku's power was considered extremely pitiful. By the time he fought Raditz, a Mid-Level warrior, Goku was considerably outclassed even alongside Piccolo, requiring a suicidal effort from Goku to defeat Raditz. However, Goku proved himself a late bloomer, as his true potential began to show after training with King Kai. To which, he easily defeated Nappa and fought on par with Vegeta, a Super Elite warrior. After training at x100 Earth's gravity, Goku's power far exceeded Saiyan standards, easily defeating most of the Ginyu Force and fight on par with Captain Ginyu, the Galactic Frieza Army's strongest warriors. He can also handle the strain of Kaio-ken unfazed at x10 and endure a x20 Kaioken. After healing from his Body Change experience, Goku's power increased immensely, and through various tactics and newfound drives, forced the powerful tyrant Frieza to fight at 50% of his true power. Once transforming into Super Saiyan, Goku completely outmatches Frieza at 100%. In the anime, however, Frieza stood up to Goku for an extended period of time and even push him back a few times before his stamina gave out, although Goku had been holding back, as once fighting seriously, he calmly dominated Frieza. Wiz:After training with the Yhybrids, Goku's power increased enough to defeat both Mecha Frieza and King Cold, as he originally would have had it not been for Future Trunks easily doing so. In their brief spar as Super Saiyans, Goku showed even more power than Future Trunks. Goku effortlessly deflecting all of Future Trunks' sword attacks with a finger, leaving the hybrid in awe, albeit Goku noted that Future Trunks wasn't fighting with true desire. Upon the arrival of the androids, Goku easily outmatched Android 19 before the heart virus took effect. Afterward, however, Goku was gradually overpowered by the android. Upon recovering, Goku noted that he could not defeat the androids or Cell. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Super Saiyan Goku showed far more power than any of his allies, enough that it nearly destroyed Korin Tower and shook the Lookout, all while at less than half his might. Against Cell, Goku fought on par with Perfect Cell, a feat no one could match (let alone top) but Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Boomstick:In the anime, Goku won the Other World Tournament defeating the greatest warriors in the history of Universe 7 with countless millennia-worth of experience each. Seven years later, Super Saiyan Goku was noted to have 3,000 kili - power to destroy several planets. Vegeta noted that Super Saiyan 2 Goku surpassed Gohan's power when he defeated Super Perfect Cell. With just transforming into Super Saiyan 3, Goku causes worldwide earthquakes with Tien worrying Goku could destroy the planet by the sheer weight of his power. Against Majin Buu, despite the Majin's limitless resilience and unpredictable nature, Super Saiyan 3 Goku could fight on par with and continuously pressure him. Ultimately, Goku admitted to being holding back considerably as Super Saiyan 3's intensity was draining Goku's time to stay in the Living World while dead and probably could have defeated the fat Majin if he was trying for it. In the anime, Super Saiyan 3 Goku manages to hold his own against Super Buu (Gotenks absorption) and the fake Ultimate Gohan (who mimicked Gohan's true strength) for an extended period of time. Super Saiyan 3 Goku fought on par with Kid Buu and was noted that his full power could wipe out the Majin. However, he had trouble gathering the necessary energy since his living body hasn't adapted to the form yet. Regardless, his performance left Vegeta acknowledging Goku as the strongest Saiyan. Boomstick:In the manga, Super Saiyan Goku fights and defeats both final form Frieza and Perfect Cell in a few blows during his image training, and then faces down Kid Buu. Upon encountering base Goku, Beerus notes that he is not strong enough to defeat Frieza, something King Kai agrees with. During the first fight against Beerus as Super Saiyan 3, the God of Destruction proved himself utterly outclass Goku, using less than 10% power. After Goku attained Super Saiyan God, Goku is strong enough to face off against Beerus and inflict some damage, to which their fight caused the universe to start to crumble from the massive energy they exerted. In the manga, Super Saiyan God Goku managed to destroy Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, though it used up all of his power to do so. After the Super Saiyan God form's time limit expired in the anime, Goku reverted to Super Saiyan but was still able to compete against Beerus as he managed to absorb the godly power. Wiz: as powerful as goku is he is very childish and often will give his opponent openings and will get off gaurd and just too make this fight fair we will be using buu saga goku. Boomstick: however don’t let this fool you as goku May just be the strongest man in all of anime! 4B0A7462-3888-4475-B7CE-F8D1E5D88D74.png|Base goku BE3B4AA6-9456-4CB5-955D-1F767226DF11.png|Ssj goku 760814FD-91F5-4F70-80E4-F9493B50352E.png|Ssj2 goku FBA99D8B-F95C-47AC-BE9C-A8BE79A81C31.png|Ssj3 goku Iron Man Boomstick:Tony Stark/Iron Man is the titular main protagonist of the comic series Iron Man, and one of the titular protagonists in The Avengers. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company-Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and was made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pace-maker like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Wiz:Although Tony Stark himself doesn't have super powers, his armor gives him enhanced strength and durability, all thanks to his powered RT Node. It allows him to lift in excess of 100 tons, as well as flight via rocket thrusters. His armor is also equipped with the most advanced technology and weaponry to give him an advantage over the mega villains he battles. The armor is also considered as the most sophisticated piece of technology in the mankind. Boomstick:When injected with Extremis virus, he is granted his body a regenerative ability and a increased sense of strength and speed which gave him an advantage of enhanced manueravility and retain rates. It is also frequently associated with his Extremis armor which forms around his body. Wiz: Iron man can keep up with marvels toughest Fighters including Thor , Hulk and Captian America , his Multiple armors and Abilties give him multiple power ups , For instance his regular Armor , gives him heat manuplation, super human speed and Flight , He can even keep up with Thanos , yep you heard me! , Freaking thanos! , though not with his full power. Boomstick: still as impressive as Goku if not a little More. Wiz: iron man is very serious and takes fights very serious , especially if his friends are in danger . Boomstick:Iron Man also has more smarts , Something he can use against goku , just sayian! Iron man:You clearly know nothing about me, so here's a short bio for you. I used to make weapons for a living. I sold things that killed people. All I do is think about the lives I've destroyed. The only thing that used to give me a break from it was alcohol. But that only made things worse. You know what I learned, though, from all that drinking? That it's real easy to blame everyone else for what's gone wrong with your life. That's what I used to do, until the day I finally woke up and realized... Buddy, you brought this on yourself. 739A5A89-D125-42A3-AD7E-691242C492E6.png|Iron Man prelude Boomstick:Alright our combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all Wiz: it’s time for a Death Battle! fight Both Goku and Iron Man are Facing off Against each other in a Empty Arena Fight! Goku turns Ssj , Iron man shoots missles at Goku , Goku dodges and Punches Iron Man In the cheast , Goku then flies Into the sky and starts Kicking Iron Man multiple times , Iron man gets a hold of himself and makes a forcefield around himself , Iron man then shoots a electricity blast at Goku , Goku dodges and charges a Kamehameha at Iron Man , Iron man dodges and kicks Goku in the face , Goku uses Instant Transmission and teleports behind Iron man , Iron man shoots a Huge power blast out of his Cheast , Goku takes the attack head on . Goku: Dammit your strong are you really human , your definally hitting a lot harder then Krillin . Iron man: perhaps but I don’t have time for games , let’s end this. Goku: right Goku transforms Into his ssj2 transformation, Goku then punches Iron man , Goku keeps beating up Iron man , Goku then punches Iron man into a wall and keeps beating on him , Goku punches through then armor And punches his nose , Iron man starts having a bloody nose , Iron man shoots a lazer at goku in point blank range , The blast goes straight through gokus Cheast , the saiyan falls down in pain . Goku: man I really underestimated you. Iron man:.... Goku then gets a senzu bean out of his pocket , Goku eats the senzu bean and fully recovers from his wound . Goku: let’s finish this! Iron man: you’ve been saying that for the last ten minutes when are you going to. Goku kicks iron man in the face before he has time to say anything , Goku then keeps teleporting around Iron man , Iron man shoots Lazers , Trying to hit the real Goku . Goku: wait before we countuine , can you give me time to do something? Iron man: I guess so Goku: Great Goku raises his hand in the air and asks everyone for their power , The flowers , Birds and people of Earth all give goku their power , Goku takes the engery and puts it into himself , making him gain More power. Goku: let’s go Iron man shoots a lazer at goku , Goku uses Instant Transmission and dodges the attack , Iron man shoots a blast from his hand Goku dodges and Punches Iron Man In the cheast , breaking through his armor , Goku then takes Iron man by the foot and toseses him into the ground , iron man gets up and shoots a Repulsor at Goku , Goku dodges and Punches Iron Man In the back , Breaking another part of his armor , Goku then Powers down. Goku: are you ok? Iron man: Yeah..... Goku: you don’t look well , so take this! Goku throws a Senzu bean at iron man Goku: eat it it will heal your wounds. Iron man: thanks buddy Iron man eats the senzu bean and his wounds are fully healed . Goku: now let’s go back to fighting I wanna see you’re full power. Iron man: let’s go! Iron man gains a boost from all the Damage he Obtained , Goku then punches Iron man , The two Coillde fists , Goku Tries to punch iron man in the cheast But he fails , Iron man then takes gokus arm and Throws him into the Ground . Goku: Woah your really strong! Iron man: thanks Goku: let me show you my full power. Goku transforms into his ssj3 form , Iron man shoots a blast from his arm , Goku uses Instant Transmission and fires a Kamehmha at Iron man before he has time to React , Goku then kicks iron man and Punches him before he has time to react , Goku then Instant Transmissions into the sky and Charges a Kamehmhemha , Iron man flies up to goku to try to stop him , but before he can react goku shoots a Kamehmehma at Iron Man , Iron man gets incenerated by the blast , Killing him Instantly , nothing but smoke is left of him Goku: oh no , I’m sorry Iron man Goku then sees iron man in the sky , Doing a peace sign . Goku: right I’ll make sure to revive you with the dragon balls , for now goodbye my friend. Goku then flies off to find the dragon balls to revive iron man Ko! 1BA5F391-B31E-447F-9805-BF3909516DFC.jpeg BB3D7651-DEBD-425A-95DE-53FFB1FF0F28.jpeg F9392E01-F3BF-4C34-9632-AB6FFD551EC4.jpeg 8868880B-661C-47F4-A64D-FFAEF47144F8.jpeg results Wiz: no , the sad ending! Boomstick: while iron man had the edge in weapons and intelligence, Goku was more Experienced, was stronger ,Faster and more skilled. Wiz: sure iron man had more weapons but none of his weapons could kill goku! , Goku has taken planet busting attacks from foes like frieza and even Galaxy level attacks from foes like Kid Buu Boomstick: sure iron man has shown his incredible feats like taking attack’s from thanos who was Likley solar system level , but none compare to the foes Goku takes on. Wiz:This fight was pretty close , but goku had the Slight edge in most of the categories . Boomstick: gokus Instant Transmission can keep him out of range from iron mans missles and lasers and his spirt bomb can give him more power , he’s just far too versatile for iron man. Wiz: guess Iron man got Owned but ya know just sayian Boomstick: the winner is Goku! DDB189AC-1113-415D-A58F-8F2826F7260E.jpeg|Goku wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Namco vs Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles